


Alone

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dustin Henderson is a Good Friend, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, Eleven | Jane Hopper Needs A Hug, Gen, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Lucas Sinclair Is a Good Friend, Minor Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Poor Eleven | Jane Hopper, Sad Joyce Byers, Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: More than anything, after Hopper's gone, Eleven feels alone.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Eleven | Jane Hopper & The Party, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Joyce Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Will Byers & Dustin Henderson & Eleven & Maxine “Max” Mayfield & Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here's a crappy Stranger Things fic I wrote in five mins!  
> All characters belong to the Duffer Brothers!  
> As usual, please don't repost!

When Joyce appears, _alone_ , Eleven knows.

And it's just- shit, _no, no, no, no-_

The flashing lights give way and El pushes her fear down.

_Where is he where is he he's got to be here where-_

Dustin's by her side in an instant. "El? Hey, are you- okay?"

She shakes her head. "My- Dad."

Dustin follows Eleven's gaze toward Mrs. Byers and Will.

"Fuck," he mutters, running a hand through his curls. "Shit, El- hold on, okay? He's probably fine."

Eleven's trying so hard to _find_ him, but everything's so _loud,_ and the ambulance lights are so _bright._

"Mrs. Byers!" calls Dustin. 

Her face is white, eyes red. Crying. 

_No, no, no..._

Dustin mouths _Hopper?_

And Mrs. Byers shakes her head. _I'm sorry._

Eleven falls to the pavement. "He's all I _have- he's my family-"_

Dustin clutches her arm, and the rest of the Party is gathering around Eleven.

"Shit," Lucas says, his hand on El's shoulder to keep her steady.

"I'm so sorry, El," Max sobs, "You can- you can stay with me."

Mike grasps her hands. "Oh my god, I'm so fucking sorry, El. Hey, focus on me, alright? Breathe."

Will's leading Joyce over. 

"Home," Eleven cries, "I have no _home_." 

Her voice clenches and her breathing constricts.

"It's going to be alright, Eleven," Mrs. Byers says, through her own tears. "You'll stay with us, okay? You're going to be okay."

"Promise?"

Her question is drowned out by sirens.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
